A new Order in Pegasus
by Metta Techan
Summary: Master Yoda and Master Windu had the forsight to send a couple of Jedi off with a fleet to preserve the Jedi order, in case anything should happen on Corusant. What will happen when the new expidition fleet comes across a galaxy where they are one of the main food sources? They fight back. Rated T for future leway
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys/gals. I am back, this time crossing star wars with stargate atlantis, two AWESOME universes. I hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, I am not stopping my RWBY/Star Wars. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer (Putting this here once, applied for future chapters, but wont be in them): I do not own Star Wars, or Star Gate, and I do not make money off this.**

A lone starfighter, similar to that of the Scimitar, but clearly very different, flew through hyperspace, the blue streaks flying past, its lone pilot asleep in the cockpit. It wasn't soon before a beeping awoke the pilot. The ship jolted slightly as it left hyperspace. The sight that greeted the young Knight was beyond belief. Before him stood a fleet that could rival anything he could imagine. Before him was 7 enormous dreadnoughts, along with a fleet of Venator-class Star Destroyers.

The lone pilot opened his comms, "This is Knight Shinto Whinth requesting permission to land. Authorisation code Alpha Niner Limer Oskar, how do you copy?"

Shinto waited for a reply. "Loud and clear Shinto, code checks out, we have sent coordinates for you to land, Master Windu will meet you in the hanger."

Shinto directed his fighter to the hanger of one of the dreadnaughts and landed. As he got out, he looked around, amazement stuck to his face. The hanger bay was filled to the brim with Naboo N-1 Starfighters, easily reaching the thousands in the one hanger alone.

The door to the hanger opened with a hiss, and Master Mace Windu walked in, showing confidence in every step.

"Thank you for making haste. This matter is not one I wish to discuss openly on Corusant." The Jedi master looked past the pilot at the ship. "What happened to your Delta-7?"

"Well, you see, it's a long story that involves other ships, and my Delta-7 being somewhere in the Tatooine dunes, so I got a replacement. Meet, Rogue Shadow. Anyway, what is it you need master?"

The Vaa-pad user sighed, "Ver well, as you know I usually have the ability to see into the not so distant future, but currently it is all clouded with the dark side. I am not the only one who is aware of this either, grandmaster has also said these things. It has me worried." The figure said with a deep voice.

"Yes, it is troubling Master Windu." The young man said. The man stepped forward from the Delta-7 to great the Master. He looked to be no older than 25. He had light brown hair, shortly trimmed. He wore a full set of white armor, similar to the clone troopers, except it had status lights covering each piece. "Now what is it you have called be here for? You may have just ruined 4 years of deep undercover work in Black Sun, this meeting may have put that work at jeopardy."

"I fear that the fall of the Jedi is near." Windu sighed, "The end of the war is close, and yet, all I can sense is death. Grandmaster Yoda has been spending most of his time meditating to try and discover as much as he can, but even with his centuries of wisdom, we are still in the dark about what the future holds. Therefore, we have decided to give you a new mission. Due to you unprecedented talent and wisdom, you were selected as the perfect candidate. It will most likely last for the rest of your life. We fear the sith have become more powerful than we like to admit, so, to preserve thousands of years of history and knowledge, we are tasking you with an expedition mission."

"WHAT!" The young Jedi exclaimed. "Master, with all due respect, you can't expect me to give up on 4 years of work for some kriffing expedition mission."

"I can actually." Windu said, "but it is not a simple mission. We want you to take a few ships, along with some Jedi and troopers, and take them beyond this galaxy, and hopefully, beyond the reach of the sith, and preserve the order in case anything is to happen. We have granted you the rank of Master, and you will oversee the entire fleet. This decision is not up for negotiation. You will leave as soon as we are done here. Is that understood, Master Shinto Whinth." The old master stared down the younger jedi.

"Yes, of course Master Windu. I will head off first thing. Is there anything else?" Shinto said, giving a slight bow.

"The jedi who have been selected have had their deaths faked. There is only one jedi, along with 4 younglings. Unfortunately, that is all we can spare at this time. Master Tera Sinube, and his soon to be padawans, Katooni and Zatt, along with two other younglings, Petro and Kalifa. You will take these two on a your padawans. The clone troopers you see before you are a second series of clones. They were secretly made alongside the current army of the republic, funded by the Jedi order. The Starfighters were made and funded by Naboo, thanks to Padme. The rest is thanks to Aldaraan. They funded the building of some secret plans found on a separatist outpost just over a year ago. Also, I forgot to mention, the fleet you are taking, is this one. I will be taking my starfighter and leaving. That is all. May the force be with you." Mace finished, bowing his head slightly, before turning, and leaving the room.

Shinto let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and decided to head to the bridge. He wasn't going to argue with Mace Windu. Even for someone as powerful as he, that would be suicide.

"Colonel," Shinto said walking onto the bridge. "I want to know exactly what these ships are, and I want details sent to my quarters asap."

"Aye General." The colenel said, before bringing up a hologram of the vessels in the fleet. "Here before us is 4 Mandator III-class dreadnaughts, Intrepid, Arthas, and Thylacine, and 3 Executer-class dreadnaughts, Colossus, Pennsylvania, and Cyclops. You also have 26 Venator-Class Star Destoryers. A bit over the top, but we have no idea what is out there." The Captain said.

"Thank You Colonel Typhoon." Shinto replied, looking over the holograms. "As soon as Master Windu is clear, I want you to take the fleet into hyperspace, we may as well get this mission underway." Shinto stood up straight, staring out the window at the Delta-7 that just jumped into hyperspace. "May the force be with you, Master Windu. May the force be with you all."

Shinto sat in a meditative pose, random objects floating around him. The quarters of the recently appointed fleet commander had been personalised by the master and his new padawan over the two months they had been in hyperspace. Petro and Kalifa trying to do the same to the side of the room.

The air around them grew thick, and Petro and Kalifa started to struggle just to take a breath. In a panick, they looked up at their Master, who was currently in a crucified pose, floating in the air, and appeared to be in mid-scream, but no sound could be heard. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended.

The two padawans were taking deep breaths, looking towards their master for answers.

"Master, what was tha-," Kalifa started but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Kalifa, go find Master Sinube, I must speak with him immediately. Petro, tell the colonel to bring the fleet out of hyperspace, we are changing course." Shinto said, picking himself off the floor. The two padawans were still in shock from what just occurred. "Now!" He demanded.

The two padawans quickly got up and left out of the room to complete their new tasks. Shinto began to pace around the quarters. It was only moments later when he felt the ship come out of hyperspace, and smiled, knowing that Shinto got his task done with speed. Only a minute later, Master Sinube walked into the room, a grim look on his face, with both his padawans, along with Kalifa just behind him.

"Tell me you felt that," Shinto said before Sinube could even say a word.

"Indeed, I did. Disturbing this development is. Are we moving to investigate?" Sinube replied, having moved into the quarters and taking a seat.

"That was the plan, however, I feel it may be best to not send the whole fleet, and put the entire mission in jeapordy. I will be taking one of the Venator-class dreadnaughts, and investigating this issue myself. Kalifa, you will be coming with me." Kalifa grinned at being able to attend with her master on what appeared to be an important mission. Almost immediately after Shinto stopped speaking, Petro ran back into the room.

"Petro, I will be leaving in a minute for a mission with Kalifa," Petro frowned at being left out. "You will remain here to be my liaison with the fleet. I will be relying on you if I required backup. Master Sinube, you will take your padawans to one of the Medator-III ships. Kalifa, lets go, we cannot afford to waste time." Shinto then walked out of the room, Kalifa just behind him.

The pair took the Rogue Shadow over to one of the Venator dreadnaughts, and boarded. It soon turned away from the fleet and jumped to hyperspace.

Two hours passed, and Shinto was standing over the holographic display.

"General, with all due respect, can you please tell me what we are investigating?" The captain said, upon walking up to the jedi.

"Captain, A couple hours ago, while I was meditating, I sensed a massive force signiture and was calling for help, and it appeared to be subconsciously. We are investigating the planet I sensed it coming from. Per my calculations, we should be there rather soon. I want shields at maximum and all turrets armed and ready to fire." Shinto stood up straight, giving his orders, and staring out the front window of the dreadnaught.

"Aye sir." The captain replied, before leaving to give out the following orders.

Shortly after, the ship dropped out of hyperspace above a large planet, covered mostly by an ocean. Several ships were in orbit around the planet, along with a couple hundred starfighters.

"Sir," A technician said, "There is a dreadnaught, along with a few freighters, and a couple hundred starfighters, all have the same designs, and they appear to be fighting against another lone ship, this one is of different design."

Shinto walked to the front of the bridge, Kalifa just by his side. "What about the surface, what is down there, I can sense the one who I originally found is on the planet's surface."

The technician was silent for a moment. "Yes sir, there is one city on the planets surface, and it appears to be under attack by the same starfighters as are up here."

"General," The captain said, coming up behind the jedi. "We are receiving a transmission from the lone ship."

Shinto turned around, but before he began for the holocommunicator, he sensed a large raise in stress levels coming from one of the technicians.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to the man in front of the console.

"Sir, once we left hyperspace, our long range scanners began a sweep. It appears that the vessels attacking, they have backup on the way sir. A lot of back up. Our scanners have detected 23 ships in total."

"Hmmm, very well. Do not worry, I will make sure harm does not come to us." Shinto said, as he patted the should of the technician, and walked off to the communicator. "Open the transmission." He told the captain.

An image appeared in front of the young jedi of a bald man who appeared to be in his fifties.

"This is Colonel Steven Coldwell, commander of the Daedalus. We could use some help against this hive ship, if you wouldn't mind." The bold man said.

Shinto didn't know how to react. He didn't really know anyone in this galaxy, and the last thing he wanted was to enter another war.

"I didn't come here to fight Colonel. I must apologise, but I only came in search of a person on the planets surface." Shinto replied.

"The planet's surface? The only people down there are ours? Tell you what, lend us a hand, and I will make sure you get an audience with the people in charge on the planets surface." The bold man replied.

The ship suddenly rocked violently. Shinto turned to the bridge. "Status report, now!" He called out, to no one in particular.

"Sir, the attacking vessels have begun to attack us along with the other ship. Shields are holding." A technician relpied.

"Colonel," Shinto said, turning back to the transmission. "Due to this unwarranted attack by your enemy, I will lend you a hand. I should warn you though, more enemy craft are he-" Shinto was interrupted by a person speaking on the other end.

"Sir, our long range scanners just picked up another 23 hive ships. They should be here in a day or so." Someone off screen said to the colonel.

"Great," the Colonel Coldwel sighed. "We will deal with those after this one, any help you can provide is appreciated. Send over any information our people will need to identify any fighters, and I will pass along the information to the teams on the surface."

"Very well. We will dispact our fighters to the planets surface, and then we can have a chat with those in charge on the surface, until then, goodbye." Shinto said. The transmission cut out.

The Venetor ship rocked again from another hail of fire. "Captain, that enemy ship is starting to annoy me, take it out." Shinto ordered. Turret fire began soon after the order, filling the sky with blue streaks.

"Send out our fighters to aid the planet's surface. Also, send over some ID markers for our ships."

The remaining wraith hive didn't last long under fire from both new ships, and soon exploded.

"Kalifa, let's go meet some new people, shall we?" Shinto said, leaving the bridge.

The control room of Atlantis was roaring with the noise of the current battle outside. A blue streak was seen, before it turned into Colonel Coldwell, the typical image from an Asgard teleport.

"Doctor." Coldwell said turning to Doctor Weir. He then turned to the Colonel Everette. "Colonel, I have some news. A new ship appeared just recently, as we speak their fighters are heading down to aid in eleiminating the wraith darts. Their only condition to help was if they could meet you."

"And you decided to make this decision yourself, without consulting me at all?" The colonel asked.

The door to the control room opened, and in walked a young man, no older than 25, wearing some white armour with lights on each piece, along with a long cape, with a young girl next to him, wearing some black robes of sorts. Each had a metal cylinder on their belts.

Immediately after the uninvited guest entered, there was at least 10 marines aiming their guns are the pair. The two got back to back, with the metal cylinders in their hands. The older of the two spoke. "Uhh, Colonel, a little help here. I would hate to have to kill your soldiers."

"Hah," Everette laughed. "You think you could so easily dispose of ten of my best? I would love to see you try." He challenged.

"Well," the older one said, walking forward. As soon as he took one step, the colonel yelled. "Fire!" However, no bullets were fired. The young man motion to the girl behind him in a manner to stand down, and she could be seen to have tensed up. "As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted, getting past your men is a mediocre task. However, destroying 23 more of those ships we just took down, is not, not with my one ship at least."

"You mean you have more?" Weir asked from behind the colonel.

"Doctor Weir, we are in a threatening situation, and I advise you not to talk to the intruder." Everette said, not once moving his glare from the man.

"Well, he certainly isn't getting my assistance." The young man mumbled to himself. "Uhh, Doctor was it?" He asked. Doctor Weir nodded. "Well, I am Shinto Winth, nice to meet you. I came here because I could sense a strong presence, and was told by your kind commander of Daedalus that I could speak with you. Is there somewhere we could have this conversation away from nuisances like this one here? Shinto asked as he motioned to Everette.

"We can have our conversation; however, I don't think the colonel will allow it to be held without him present. I also have some people I would like present, if that is ok." Doctor Weir replied to their newcomer.

Suddenly. The noise outside stopped. A beeping could be heard coming from the Shinto.

"All enemy fighters are destroyed sir." A voice said over the commlink.

"Very well, contact the rest of the fleet and get them here asap. That is all colonel." Shinto replied.

"Aye commander." Came the reply.

"Right," Shinto said, "where shall we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I am back again with another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy, and please review, as that is my motivation to keep going.**

 **Right, to the story**

"All enemy fighters are destroyed sir." A voice said over the commlink.

"Very well, contact the rest of the fleet and get them here asap. That is all colonel." Shinto replied.

"Aye commander." Came the reply.

"Right," Shinto said, "where shall we talk?"

Weir motioned for Shinto towards the board room. Just as he was, a young woman barged into the gate room, worry evident on her face.

"There are more wraith in the city. Even if we get the shields up, we need to take them out." The woman said, running straight up to Doctor Weir.

"Very well, you know what to do, thank you for informing me Tayla." Weir replied.

"Umm, so let me get this straight, those guys we were fighting in the ships, they are now in the city, trying to take over?" Shinto asked.

"To be straight, yes." Weir replied.

"Well, uhh, Tayla was it?" Shinto said turning to Tayla.

"Yes," she replied, turning to the young man.

"I am sure my padawan here would find these discussions most boring, and she is the most confident warrior, why don't you take her with you to lend a hand?" Shinto said, motioning for his padawan to step forward.

"I don't know how I feel taking a child into a fight against the wraith," Tayla said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Oh, she is a most capable fighter, I assure you." Shinto said. "Don't have too much fun Kalifa, and keep your comms on." Shinto then began to continue walking towards the board room.

"Thank you Master," Kalifa said, giving a low bow before walking up to Tayla, a new spring in her step.

"So you find those meetings boring too huh? Tayla asked the padawan.

"Oh yes," she said, "Now, let's go kill some wraith shall we?"

'Hmm, the presence I detected seems to be coming from that women. The report I get from Kalifa will tell me all I need to know.' Shinto thought as he walked into the board room and took a seat.

Weir, and both colonels also walked in, taking their respective seats. Soon after, two more people walked in. One in a military uniform, and the other walking in with some standard clothing, blabbering on about something.

"I just think that I should be the one to install the ZPM, just in case there is a surprise attack or Zelenka screws it up." The third man said.

"Rodney, for the last time, Zelenka will do fine, there are no more hives at our doorstep, and Weir requested your presence here." The first man replied, taking his seat.

"Right, I think everyone is hear," Weir said, the doors to the room closing. "I would like to introduce to you Major Sheppeard, the military leader here after colonel Everette and then we have Rodney, our brightest scientist. Please meet our newest contact, Shinto Winth. His ship help to destroy the other hive, and apparently has more ships available."

"Nice to meet you," Shinto said, bowing his head slightly.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet someone who isn't trying to kill me." Sheppeard said.

"You have more ships, oh we might survive after all." Rodney sighed.

"Yes, well, that is why we are here, to discuss what you would like in return for helping us." Weir said.

"Actually, I'm more interested in where you came from and how you prevented my men from filling you with holes." Everette said with distaste.

"Well, colonel, I am here from another galaxy. One where we are at war, a massive war, that seems to have no end. So my superiors built a fleet in secret, and assigned me to command it. It contains all the knowledge of my ancestors, and I am to leave my galaxy and to find a new one away from our enemies, in case the war is to turn for the worse. As to what I would like in return, Doctor Weir. I would like to simply be a part of this populous on the city. To my understanding, you don't have near the people to get close to filling the city. I would like to be able to have a section to be able to have some of my men stationed to house my ancestor's knowledge, and to train new Jedi I may find in this galaxy." Shinto declared.

"Wait, what is a Jedi?" Rodney asked.

"Very observant. A Jedi is a person attuned to the force, and trained to use its light side aspects. I believe that Tayla could be one. It is actually how I found you. I have the ability to sense others attuned to the force." Shinto replied to the question. Rodney went to ask something, raising his finger as if to make a point, "And the force, Rodney, is a state of energy all around us, living through us, and allows those attuned to it to do some tasks others could not, like telekinesis." Shinto finished his explanation by lifting the tables around him, and them lowering them again. "And yes colonel, that is how I stopped you men firing."

"Well," Weir said, "You have given us much to think about." Weir said standing up.

Shinto bolted upright, looking straight to a certain part of the city. "They are in danger, I am going to help." He said, before waiving his hand at the doors, opening them, and bolting out the room at speeds unnatural to the average person.

"Wouldn't we be informed if there was a prob-" Rodney began, before Sheppeards radio went off.

"Sheppeard, it's Tayla, there is more that we predicted, they are putting up a good fight, we are in need of assistance." Tayla said over the communication device.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sheppeard said before running off also.

Meanwhile with Tayla and Kalifa:

"You are indeed a great warrior, but I fear there is too many." Tayla said, ducking behind cover again.

The young padawan held her green lightsabre before her, deflecting the blasts sent by the wraith, and ducking into cover when necessary.

"Not to worry," she said calmly, "I can sense my master already on his way. These pests will be dealt with soon."

No sooner had she said this that a figure bolted past them, a faint purple light able to be seen coming from it, creating a gust of wind in its wake. No sooner had the figure appeared, than all the wraith were dead, most with either their heads cut off, or cut in half.

"Thank you for you assistance Master." Kalifa said, bowing slightly.

The purple blade disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "That's alright, it's what I'm here for. Now we can head back to the ship, our discussions for the time being are done. The Rogue is waiting back where we entered." Shinto said walking off towards the control tower.

"Teyla, what's your status?" Sheppeard called over the radio on Teyla's chest.

"The wraith are dealt with, Shinto just took them out. I am heading back to the control tower now." Teyla replied, following after the pair of Jedi.

Some time later:

"This is the Daedalus to General Shinto, do you copy?" The voice said from the communicator on the Venator ship. "Shinto here, what is you status colonel?" Shinto replied.

"Our long range scanners have picked up two groups of ships. One is our 23 wraith hives, the other is a group of 32 ships, and they are also heading straight for us." Coldwell stated.

"Yes, that second group would be my fleet. I have already transmitted battle orders and ship specs to them. If you so wish, you may focus on repairs, my fleet will be more than ample to hand these hives." Shinto said confidently.

"Sir," one of the technicians interrupted the general, "If my calculations are correct, our fleet will get here approximately 3 seconds after the wraith do." He said

"Hmm, thank you." Shinto said to the technician. Turning back to the communicator, he passed the news on to the Daedalus.

"Even for three seconds, against 23 hives, that could be catastrophic." Coldwell stated.

"It could. I am relaying coordinates to you. If we are in these positions when my fleet arrives, the size of my ships will block the shots of the wraith hives. I believe this may be our only course of action. Beside, there is no more time for a new plan, the wraith will be here in 10 seconds." Shinto said. Turning to his crew he called out, "do not wait for my order to fire, as soon as they appear, fill the sky with plasma!"

"All hands to battle stations," Caldwell called out, the usually sirens going off.

No sooner had the two ships readied themselves, then all twenty three hives appeared before them, and began to fire.

"Shields to twenty percent sir," a Daedalus technician called out. "Shinto," Coldwell called over the communicator, "We can't take any more of this."

"There is no need, my fleet is here." He replied, a smile on his face.

Just as he said that, a ship larger than any Coldwell had seen before appeared above them, effectively blocking the shots aimed for them.

Just behind it, another 6 ships of similar size entered the area, along with 22 of the venator class ships. All of them opened fire, effectively blanketing the area in green. No sooner had the ships opened fire, that the hives were destroyed.

"There, problem solved, no one last thing," Shinto said, turning to his holocommunicator, and turning it to communicate with his flagship.

"Petro, get out of my chair!"

 **And that is all. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hawkcam1996: Thank You. Shinto is the only character of my creation, the others were present in the clone wars cartoon series.**

 **Chewbrok: Yes, I am aware that 4 ships are missing between mentioning them, and there is a reason for thatm, however, I accidentally forgot to mention about the 4th Medator-III ship supposed to be unnamed, I will remedy this, thank you.**

 **JillyBilly99: Thank You, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **I do not own Star Gate Atlantis, or Star Wars. Shinto is the only thing I have created.**

Now back on his ship, Shinto was sitting in his quarters, meditating, while Weirr and Everette argued over the offer that the Jedi presented them. The new master could sense the tension on the planet while they discussed their options, and he sense a new tension rise, and smiled to himself. His padawans were once again dueling each other. He rose from he spot meditating, and went to find his padawans, thinking to himself on whether or not to give them a surprise attack.

 **Meanwhile, on Atlantis:**

"He just saved our lives, Colonel. We shouldn't just refuse his offer like that. From what we have seen, his ships severely out-gun the wraith, something the Deadalus can barely do one on one." Colonel Coldwell put in from his position in the briefing room.

"I don't care what you think, the final decision is mine, and the answer is no. He can find some other planet to practice his little religion, but he is not welcome here. He showed nothing but disrespect and refused to follow procedure, going about where he please."Everette continued his rant.

"He saved our people from wraith."Weirr almost shouted, "Something your men apparently can't do."

"Look doctor, I don't care what you think my men are or aren't capable of, the answer is NO. Dismissed." Everette practically yelled.

Coldwell and Weirr turned on the spot and left the room, leaving Everette by himself. Once Weirr had left the room, she headed to the command centre to relay the news to their new friends.

"Open a channel to Shinto's command ship please," asked one of the technicians posted. Weirr looked towards a screen, and Shinto appeared on it, obviously expecting the call.

"How is the grumpy colonel?" Shinto asked.

"No going to let up on his decision. He won't let you stay." Weirr said tiringly.

"You don't agree with him? No matter, you have a friend out here doctor, and I hope this friendship is mutual."

"From me and my team, it is. Coldwell and his command have asked me to pass on that they too, will lend you assistance if you ever need it. We are about to open the gate to our alpha site to bring back our people, I would like to invite you to witness it, it is quite the sight."

"Thank you, I heard about this gate from some chatter, but when I saw it, I merely thought it of a decorative piece. I will be there momentarily, thank you doctor."

Moments later, Shinto was once again standing in the command centre, this time, however, he was alone, and didn't have guns pointed at him.

"So where is your little shadow?" Weirr asked Shinto upon his arrival.

"From what I can sense right now, dueling with my other padawan. They will probaly be at this for another couple hours, unless I intervene. They have a running bet on who is the better duelist." Shinto replied, as if this was normal.

"Right," Weirr said. She then turned to one of the technicians, "Dial the alpha site please."

The technician nodded, and started to push buttons on a table. Every time a button was pushed, a new symbol lit up on the gate. Shinto could feel a presence emanating from the gate, getting stronger with each additional symbol that lit up.

"How intriguing.." Shinto stated, his curiosity rising.

"Yes, intriguing, just wait until it establishes a wormhole, that's intriguing." Rodney stated entering the room.

After the seventh symbol lit up, a large blue mass, almost like water, exploded out of the gate, before subsiding to form a wall like appearance. For most, just the sight was incredible, for those attuned to the force, it was very different. Several things happened in that moment. For one, Shinto could sense the immence force energy almost surrounding the wormhole, but as soon as the gate settled, his natural ability to sense was bombarded by all the new information flooding through the gate.

Shinto fell down to one knee, grabbing his head and letting out a grunt. The lights on his armour turned an orange colour, and slowly flashed. Weirr rushed over to his side.

"Shinto, what's wrong?" Weirr asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Not much," Shinto replied, getting back up. "My ability to sense others was just bombarded with new information, something I was not expecting. As soon as I noticed it, I needed to block their presense and release it slowly, so as to prevent my padawans from getting hurt from the same problem. This was no easy task, sorry to worry you. So, I am guess it is a teleportation device then?" Shinto finished by asking.

"Yes, well, sort of. It creates a wormhole from one planet, to another, which has a similar ring on it." Weirr replied before Rodney could go on a lecture.

No sooner had the gate been opened then Everette ran into the room, with a contingent of his men following close behind.

"What is he doing back here without my authorisation?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I thought the weather was so lovely at the moment, and it's been so long since I have enjoyed the sun.." Shinto replied, not caring about the situation.

"Hmph, well, as much as I don't like it, there is no apparent reason you must leave, however, I do ask you surrender any weapons on your person." Everette demanded, a smug grin on his face, as if he had just put his opponent into checkmate.

"Of course." Shinto replied. He reached to his belt and unclipped two cylinders, putting them onto a bench beside him. He then unclipped a pair of DC-17 pistols from each thigh, and placed them onto the table also. Everette nodded at one of the men beside him, who reached forward for the weapons.

"I must warn you though, not to tamper with the weapons, or I will know, and will not take this action kindly." Shinto scolded the colonel as his weapons were taken.

Everette turned to Rodney, "A word please," he asked the scientist.

After Everette was out of earshot, he turned to Rodney. "I want you to disect those weapons immediately and find anything of use to us and this base."

"But he just said.." Rodney countered.

"I don't care. I'm in charge, and he isn't, now do it." Evertte then walked off, with Rodney going straight to his lab at a quickened pace.

"Dr Wierr, I am hoping I could have a chat with Tayla at some stage, and perhaps maybe even test her about my suspicions." Shinto said to Wierr.

"Of course, she is currently helping the teams hunt down the last of the wrait around the city, but I see no reason why you can't join her." Wierr replied. She then tapped her comm link, "Wierr to Tayla, Shinto has requested to join you on hunting the wraith, what is your location?"

"I am currently in the North Pier, and welcome the help. The wraith are proving to be troublesome to deal with." Tayla replied over the comm.

"North Pier, good luck." Wierr said to Shinto, who only nodded a thanks, and walked away to find Tayla.

 **With Tayla and her team:**

Gunfire was all that could be heard in the corridor as the wraith were filled with lead. As soon as the gunfire stopped, the wraith that had previously threatened them dropped dead.

"They are persistant." Tayla commented, moving forward. Upon hearing a new presence behind her, Taylas raised her P90 ready to fire, until she saw it was only their new ally, Shinto.

"I almost shot you!" She exclaimed. Displeased about being snuck up upon.

"And it would've been futile" Shinto replied, smiling. Just as quickly as his smile came, it also disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Tayla asked, noticing the now grim face on Shinto.

"I didn't know sith travelled this far out of my own galaxy." He replied.

Just as soon as he said this, a tall man turned the corner, a black cape on, hood covering his face, a red lightsaber, drawn and ready.

"Go, this is my fight." Shinto said to the others behind him.

"What about your weapons? I heard they got taken from you." Tayla stated.

"Not to worry," Shinto clapped his hands together, slowy bringing them apart. Before his hand, hovering between them was his two lightsabers, in pieces. The different parts began to float about, connecting to each other slowly. The sith began to run at the Jedi, ready to cut off his head. Just as the sith was about to bring the read blade down, the blades came together and activated, blocking the deadly plasma just in time.

 **Till next time, may the force be with you**


End file.
